In live television and radio interviews between parties that are not both located in the same broadcast studio, there can be a noticeable delay between when the interviewer finishes asking a question and when the interviewee begins answering, as seen from the perspective of the interviewer. In normal conversation, delays of 200 milliseconds (ms) or less between a question and an answer are typical. As the delay increases, it becomes noticeable to a third party listening to the conversation, and the flow of the exchange begins to sound unnatural. Depending on the communication technology used, “in the field” interviews can experience delays of several seconds between a question and the response.